Cured
by kabutoishot
Summary: No longer I was at harm to this cruel disease that struck every person. I was cured. This is not a normal romance fic, don't be angry!


For all to know, i do not own the song They Were You, nor do I own Zetsu, whom is owned by the Kishimoto... This gets sad just to let you know...

* * *

"FEY ME LABOCHE!"

Or as I would say it, shut the fuck up. Yes, I was just yelled at to shut up, although it's not like i'm talking. I'm simply standing here awaiting my principal to give me a punishment for letting off the fire alarms. You know, who in my school hasn't done it?! Everyone has done something that rediculous! Well, I guess my rediculous thing was more troublesome than other people's actions...

"Listen to me when I talk to you!" Mr. Ende yells loudly at me, and I snap my head to him, staring blankly and no emotion showing. He continue's on with his rant and I drift off once more, I mean, who wouldn't drift off while being told i'm a horrible human? And besides, the song They Were You began to run through my head, and I smiled in my mind, happily drifting my head back and forth, happily admiring the voice's and the notes...

Music is my weakness, I just can't help but smile as it makes my head sway back and forth, allowing me to enjoy every beat and movement, all the vibrato, and all of the other peaceful sounds that went with it. The song was my biggest weakness, other than Three Days Grace, and suddenly the song Hom by Three Days Grace ran through my head, and I began to head bang, only in my mind. If I started headbanging in front of the principal he would freak out.

_Witho~ut Yo~u Nea~r Me~,_

_I~ Ca~n't Se~e._

And suddenly my mind drifted off and onto the thoughts of my favorite person in the whole universe... _Zetsu._ And suddenly an image of me standing next to him and us walking on a dirt path with tall grass covering the large countryside that followed the narrow path. We simply walked and walked, and he held my hand the whole way, leading me around as a turn came, and suddenly, the two lines went through my head once more.

_Witho~ut Yo~u Nea~r Me~,_

_I~ Ca~n't Se~e._

Zetsu grabbed onto me and suddenly the wind blew, throwing my hair into the air spazzing around and fluttering as Zetsu's hair simply nodded back and forth in a soothing motion. He held onto my hand which was by my chin, and he moved his head closer, tapping his nose against mine.

A loud ringing disturbed my romantic scene and I looked up to my principal and he had a large frown on his face, his eyebrows furrowing in a poutful downward strike and his eyes centered on mine. A laughable sight in my eyes, and as he continued growing more and more angrier, I simply couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Listen to me! have you heard any of this?!" He hissed angrilly. I smiled and shook my head no. Might as well be truthful, because truthful people and Alto's go to heaven!

"Well then this was a waste of time! Just go to detention for the next week," He said unhappily placing his right hand onto his forehead and his left hand moved upwards into the air and he shooed me away. I sighed stared at him.

"Why can't I stay in here?" I asked unhappily, and of course I got his agrivated glare.

"JUST GO TO YOUR NEXT CLASS!" He shotued angrilly and I snickered, standing up and scurrying out of the room. I ran off across the hall which lead me to the chorus room. It was my chorus period, and I love chorus...

I hurridly opened the door and walked in, listening to the annoying talking. It was loud and abnoxious, which I hated when people talked like that, and I especially hated the girls who thought they could beat anyone up. If one ever decide to lay a hand on me, then they'll find themselves in the hospital with a nose off to the right!

I walked over to the tan cabinet and I grabbed a folder from a compartment and walked to my seat, closing my eyes and smiling as my romance scene was continued.

The song continued and as mine and Zetsu's lips got closer the music continued on and finally our lips contacted at the end of the phrase.

_Whe~n You~'re Nea~r Me~,_

_Wonderful Things Come to Be~!_

I smiled as he stared into my cool light brown eyes and saw my heart ache, the ache to see him in reality. The ache to visit him in his world, to hold his hands, to feel his hair... He saw my heart aching for him, and he held me closer, grabbing tightly onto my shirt and holding me tightly.

I smiled and wrapped my own arms around him, taking a liking to rubbing his back and calmly listen to the rest of the song playing in the background.

_Every Se~cret Prayer,_

_Every Fa~ncy Free,_

_Everythi~ng I dared for both Yo~u and Me~_

_All my wi~ldest dreams,_

_Multipli~ed by two!_

_They Were You,_

Zetsu kissed my lips gentley once more, and I smiled back to him, replying to his kiss positively.

_They Were You,_

I held onto him tighter, digging my head into his cloak, and holding onto him tightly.

_They Were You~!_

I kissed his lips once more, and for the last tiem before his Flytrap shut and he began to dig under ground.

_They We~re You,_

_They Were You..._

I fell to my knees keeping my hand on the flytrap all the way till it left, and I cryed.

_The~y We~re Yo~~u..._

My head hit the ground hard as I had my hands before my head and I lay there awaiting for him to appear behind me. I rose from the ground and sat on the ground, still crying, and rain starting to pour down and hit my face. It wettened my hair, and kissed my face. It wasn't the same as Zetsu though. Only his lips could cure me of my disease humans called heart break, and unhappyness.

Inside, I was dieing, and this dream only made it more and more true. I'd stop dieing if only...

Dreams would come true.

But he would never hold me as I lay there on my back, ready to be lifted to heaven and take flight to reach him. I wasn't aloud to die either.

So life was fully against my illness. I would die alone and die saddened by the discontent and my disease.

As I opened my eyes, all i saw around me was a mist of a man thumping at my chest with his hand and many other metalic items around him, glowing into my gentle eyes. I stared at him for a while until a light gold caught my eye, and I saw a girl, her hands cupped together and a quiet noise of her sniffling.

I opened my mouth, but I only grew more tired as a fresh breath of air entered into my mouth, and headed for my lungs. suddenly I awoke more as I was flown up into the air a little bit, and I looked around, my eyes wide open. My sister and a man were sitting in the metalic truck, the red and white truck signalling me of an ambulance.

Had I fainted. Or _died_?

I smiled, lightly letting my hand move up to my sisters cupped hands and pull them away from her face. She stared at my content smile. I was ready to meet my love, and have my illness cease. I was ready for this.

"Claire!" She said quietly wrapping her arms around me, and I smiled wider. My eyes began to loose sight of all around me, and suddenly, I was stuck in a black room, no way out...

I shouted, or tryed and failed with my voice feeling like something was wrapping itself around my vocal chord and choking it, not allowing any air out. I fell to my knees, crying once more, like in my dreams, and I was able to even feel the rain hitting my shoulder and kissing my face.

I looked up to try and get out, and I saw two doors. One was showing me the sight of my sister, and the other so bright.. so... beautiful... I couldn't help but unsteadily get up and take a step towards it. And next I knew I was one step closer to it, and I only had about 6 more steps to cover.

I noticed a white hand reaching out to me, and I quickly took hold of it, and it came out from the door.

I was suddenly caught in his arms, his tight hold and my hug.

But the moment was not to last for I heard a loud shout come from my right, and my neck and head snapped in unison to move over and show me the sight of my sister in the middle of the blackness. I stared at her as she ran over to me, seeming to overlook the bright and beautful door.

"Claire!" She shouted, and she put her hand on my shoulder, my cure stared at her, and angrilly glared.

**_"Let me take her with me. I can cure her of her disease."_** He said holding me tightly, and I snuggled my head up against him tighter, my arms tightening around him. My sister stared at him confused, and she began to pull me away from him, but I didn't let go, and even though I could not speak, I turned around and faced her.

"Claire, come on! Let's go home! You can tell me abotu what ever disease you have once we get there!" She said grabbing onto my hand ready to pull. I instantly lost her grip and moved back over to the one I love, and he held onto me tightly. My sister stared at me even more surprised and I sighed, suddenly the song began to play.

_When the moon was young,  
When the month was May,  
When the stage was hung for my holiday,  
I saw shining lights  
But I never knew:  
They were you.  
They were you.  
They were you._

_When the dance was done,  
When I went my way,  
When I tried to find rainbows far away,  
All the lovely lights  
Seemed to fade from view:  
They were you.  
They were you.  
They were you._

_Without you near me,  
I can't see.  
When you're near me,  
Wonderful things come to be._

_Every secret prayer,  
Every fancy free,  
Everything I dared for both you and me.  
All my wildest dreams  
Multiplied by two  
They were you.  
They were you._

_They were you._

My sister stared at me, letting tears flow down her face, and she turned around, wimpering pittifully as she went, dragging herself, and unhappily I could tell I accidentally spread the disease onto her.

Zetsu stared at her, and he just had to tell her why I was sick, or of what disease, _**"She's going to die of** heart break, but as long as I'm with her,** she'll be fine."**_ He said to her, trying to help, btu she continued on, and passed through the door to the real world. At least she understood why I chose as I did.

One day she will find happiness though, like I, she will find a person to love.

_She will be happy._

And thus, Zetsu took hold of my hand, and we walked into the door together.

No longer I was at harm to this cruel disease that struck every person.

_I was cured._

* * *

Sorry to anyone who was expecting this huge romance... lol, yah, comment please! And wholey crap, the editor thing messed up the story a whole lot, thank goodness I reread the story...


End file.
